


Let Sleeping Men Lie

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [11]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee finds his lover sleeping<br/>prompt: red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Men Lie

Lee tip-toed into the room, he didn't want to wake his lover. Harry had been under so much stress lately that he hadn't been sleeping well so any sleep he managed to get was precious. 

Toeing off his shoes, Lee left them near the chair he dropped his shirt into. In the dim light coming from the bathroom, he could see a lump under the blankets and a mass of curly red hair peeking out from under the blankets. He couldn't help but smile. Harry always liked to open all the windows, or turn the air conditioning up, and burrow.


End file.
